Really Now?
by Toma.X.Jones
Summary: A party celebrating 'summer love' "No. I don't want to come out." Tsuji tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Toma you can't stay in there forever." "Yes I can!" YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND. Mostly Oc's


_**Really Now…?**_

_**Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not mine**_

**ONESHOT**

Toma stared outside her window. Her backyard was chaotic. Cups, bottles, music blasting and so many **TEENS**. Tom, her twin decided to have a party celebrating _'summer love'_. He was prancing around with his girlfriend, her pink hair in a high ponytail. Toma invited her friends, but she didn't want to come outside her room. _Knock Knock_. "Toma I know you're in there." _It's Tsuji,_ thought Toma. "No. I don't want to come out." Tsuji tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Toma you can't stay in there forever." "Yes I can!"

Masato Akibara stood in front of the large house. This is the place, he thought as he opened the gate. The only reason he was invited was because of his other friends felt sorry for him. He spotted a blotch of pink. "Keyshawn!" said person turned around and ran up to him. Keyshawn had a girl wrapped around his leg that Masato recognized as Ai Hoshigaku. "Hey Masa. The party just started. Want to meet Tom? He actually a really cool guy." Masato followed Keyshawn to the backyard, which had a pool dance floor and bar which really didn't seem appropriate since they were only sixteen. Keyshawn called out 'Ring Master' and a Raven haired boy turned to them. He gestured them to come to him. Masato noticed the boy's sharp red eyes and toothy grin.

"Welcome to my party gentlemen", Tom said spreading his arms out wide. It's only been 30 minutes and the place was raving. He said his hello and walked towards one of his sister's friends, Fuji. She's a fine babe, he thought, licking his lips. **SMACK!** "**OW!** Who did that-"Tom stared at his best friend, Onsane Namikaze. Her ocean blue eyes and long blond hair blended with her outfit. "Tom. I saw who you were staring at. **YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND**." Her tone was harsh but her stare was harsher. Tom just rolled his eyes and grabbed her and pushed her into the dance floor. "_**DAMN YOU TOM, I'LL GOING TO KILL YOU~**_" Her threat was muffled due to crowd she had been swallowed by.

Tsuji and Mayumi were still in front of Toma's door. "I going to kick it down" Tsuji just face palmed as Mayumi started to kick the door down. With three kicks the door was down. "Toma what's the matter with you-"Her sentence was cut short. Toma was on top of someone and looks like they were about to 'get it on'. _No freaking way, she was supposed to marry Masato and have lots little cute babies_, Tsuji thought as she heard Toma scream.

Mayumi was dying of laughter. Her cousin, Toma was with a boy…? Plus the boy had a panda hoodie of all things. Mayumi's eyes went wide. _P-p-Panda…?_ She thought. Taku also known as Panda was stuttering and speaking gibberish. Toma's face was flushed and her lips slightly bruised. She began throwing pillows at Tsuji and Mayumi.

Tsuji went down stairs into the living room, trying find her coat. She opened the first closet, only to find Natsume and Mikan _'doing things'_. She walked into the kitchen, seeing Samson going through the fridge. "You're so fat, Samson." She said as she went further down the hallway. Tsuji was grabbed from behind and was blindfolded. Masato was just standing around, since he doesn't dance. With cup in hand Masato was looking around. He spotted Jaquan with his art partner, Anna. Her black and blue hair was in a low ponytail. Masato walked towards them only to bump into someone. _A really beautiful girl_. She had blond hair in two low ponytails tied with blue ribbons. She grabbed his hand and began dancing with him. She put his hands on her hips and whispered her name. "My name is Ayame. What's yours?" Masato's glasses fogged up due to all the intimacy of the dance.

Bryant heard muffling. He didn't know where it was coming from. He was on the second floor. Bryant walked towards the bathroom, the muffling got louder and louder. He pushed the door open only to find Tsuji blindfolded and gagged on the floor. Bryant reached down and took off her blindfold only to be punched in the face. His nose was bleeding and his cheek stung from all the pain. "Is anyone in here?" a voice questioned as the door was pushed in. Diamond looked at the pair. From Tsuji to Bryant and Bryant to Tsuji to all of the questionable items on the floor. "I didn't know you two were into _**that**_", yelled Diamond was as she danced out of the bathroom.

Taku was in Toma's room, blushing. "Do you think that they think we were kissing?" he asked. Toma stared at his green eyes. She glared. "I hope not. We weren't doing anything. Just playing with Luna and Atem" a black cat with purple eyes climbed on Taku and licked his face. Another cat emerged from Toma's leftover pillows. It was an odd color, a light baby blue and had yellow eyes. Atem leaped on to Toma's face. "Crap!" Taku tried pulling the crazy cat off Toma but it was too strong. Luna was on the other side of the bed licking and cleaning herself. Atem finally stopped his assault on his owner and ran to the closet. Taku ended up on Toma, his face was nearly touching Toma's; yet Luna found a way to come in between them.

Tom got on the dance floor, microphone in hand. He stopped the music and faced the large crowd. "So how's the party people?" The crowd erupted into cheers and whatnot. "Ok, have anyone seen a pair of key with a music keychain? It's my friends you see-"Tom was hit with a pair of keys and fell over. Everyone started to laugh at him. Tom got up and ran towards the house, tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

Harumi was on the couch reading one of the books she brought with her. She sighed; Tsuji had gone missing and Mayumi had just disappeared. She felt an arm snake around her. "Let me go! I'm serious!" William ignored her and took her outside. Harumi was whisked from the living room to the backyard. "Harumi you need to _'live a little'_", William said as he dunked her into the pool. Harumi grabbed William's shirt, dragging him down as well.

Clyde looked through his blinds. It was now 3 AM on a Thursday. _There was a party next door, a wild one at that_, he thought as he called the police. He smiled as he hung up. _Finally some peace and quiet_, he thought as he walked outside and waited for sirens.

Tom was having jamming time. That is until someone yelled: **"IT'S THE COPS! RUN!"**

Tom was nearly trampled as teens ran out the backyard. Tom saw his twin on the balcony, glaring at him. Onsane patted his shoulder. "I'll help you clean, Tom-Tom" she said, her tone was caring and sweet. There still some people left. "Alright, everyone one that still's here we're all on clean up duty." Groans could be heard everywhere.

Yuki Hoshigaku, cousin of Tom and older brother of Mayumi answered the door. "Hello officer…White?" He had to look down at the short male. Officer White was probably about 5 feet tall, his platinum blond hair sticking out from his cap. "Did you have a _par~tayy_ in this facility?" White asked Yuki. Yuki just shook his head no and tried to close the door. White put his foot in the door, trying to forcing his way in. It was now a test of strength. Yuki pushed the door the door on the officer's foot. "Ow!" Yuki successfully closed the door. He leaned against it, looking at Hotaru Imai, who had her Doof gun, just in case. "Hey Imai." "Whatever" She said as she rolled her eyes.

Natsume woke up in a daze. _Where the hell am I_, he thought as he shook his head. He was cold and wet. He saw Masato, who passed him a towel. "Thanks", he mumbled as he dried himself. Masato leaded him to where Mikan was. Her hair was loose and her face was slightly flushed. Her head was on Ruka's lap, she was fast asleep.

Tom and Toma sat across from each other, glaring. "So what do we do now?"

"We should call Fumi." Toma suggested. Fumi was the caretaker of the house; Tom had given her the day off. Tom reached of the table and grabbed Toma's collar. "WOMAN ARE YOU MAD SHE'LL KILL US!" Toma's glare intensified. "Too late; I called her already." Toma pushed Tom back on to his seat.

Fumi ran towards the large house, suitcase in hand. She went through the backdoor. There were still teens inside so she sent them home. She reached the study where the twins actually looked like little angels. They stared at her, then at each other. "It's Tom's fault. It was _**HIS **_party." Toma smiled. Tom glared at his sister and hung his head. Fumi sighed and patted his head. "Well since you have everything all cleaned up, I won't tell your father. I'll let you off with a warning." Tom collapsed in relief. _Still I had the greatest party ever,_ he thought smiling to himself.

The Next Day

Tom and Toma decided to wear matching outfits, **by accident**. They saw each other in the hallway and went into the handicap bathroom. Tom took off the black vest and unbuttoned two button of his dress shirt while Toma ripped her jeans and changed her laces from white to black. The twins checked over each other and made some final changes. Tom had his hair in low ponytail tied with a silver ribbon while Toma had her hair wild. They walked out the bathroom, knowing that they were awesome in every possible way.

**THE END**

**Author-Tomoko: Their not THAT cool**

**Ike: Shut up there's the cutest twins around! (Hugs Tom and Toma)**

**Tom N Toma: WE'RE NOT CUTE DOG-DAMN IT!**


End file.
